Deceitful Love
by gabbyoflondon
Summary: Hermione is in love with her best friend's brother. But keeping thier secret romance a secret is a lot harder than they thought. Can Hermione live a lie? Or will someone  try to brake up the relationship? This is my first fanfic...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes so I could stare at the truth. This truth, is him . I lay here, with my best friends brother, wrapped in his arms. The truth is, a secret relationship. The truth is, I love him, but that would only make things more complicated.

"Ron can never find out about us Fred. Never."

"Why not?"

Its, its difficult. Weve known each other for years Fred, and things wouldnt be the same. He wouldnt trust me, or more importantly you. Hed feel disappointed that we didnt tell him. And we probably wouldnt be friends anymore I looked up at Fred, I stared deeply into his brown eyes. Before getting lost in the moment, I came back to reality.

"Please," I whispered. "Dont tell anyone

Leaning towards my head a little more, so that his lips could touch mine, Fred Weasly gave me my first kiss.

"I promise, Hermione, that I wont tell anyone."

Smiling, overwhelmed with what had just happened, I leaned in for another kiss.

_ring ring ring_

"Thats the bell, I better go." Fred said, quickly getting up and heading towards the door. But before he turned out of the room he said, "See you later."

I was a little confused with the way he got up and left, so quickly and eager, but said "Bye." anyway.

Grabbing my bag, about to leave, I noticed a small picture frame on the foot of my bed. It was a moving photograph of Ron, Harry, and I getting off the train at Kings Cross after our first year. We were laughing and hugging, saying our goodbyes.

Looking at Ron and Harry brought back memories. There were good ones, and bad ones. We had been through very hard times. Now, in my 5th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I was living a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, please pass me the salt." Ron shouted over all our talkative schoolmates that day at lunch.

I handed him the shaker and quickly got back to eating my turnip stew.

"Whats going on with you Hermione? You haven't talked to Harry or me all day."

Uh-oh, he knows, he has to know now. God, how could I have trusted Fred? Hes always been a liar, and a prankster.

"Um, I- I can explain..."

"Shes just stressed out from all of her back-at-school homework. Right Hermione?"

Fred popped up between Ron and I, saving me from spilling my secret. 'Thank goodness!' I thought.

"Yeah, right." I quickly agreed, trying to make my words sound convincing enough.

"Hey Lil bro, Im gonna borrow your friend for a little tutoring okay?"

Ron looked agape. "Fred Weasly...Study?"

Finally Harry joined in the conversation, "Those words don't even belong in the same sentence!"

The slapped each other a high five and cracked up at their selves.

"Well, for your information I have my N.E.W.T.s this year and I want to do fairly well on them. Just incase George and I do not succeed in the prank shop."

"Right, Fred...By the way, where is George? I haven't seen him around for days."

Everyone looked around for the missing twin. And now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen him either.

"We'll go look for him, on our way back to the common room." I said. I was very eager to be alone with Fred again. There were mixed feeling inside me as I ate lunch with Harry and Ron, but whenever Fred came back, I got butterflies on my stomach and lost my appetite immediately.

"See you pigeon brains later!" Fred called to the two boys, now sitting alone at the Gryffandor table.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ron watched Hermione and Fred leave, walking side by side, he couldn't help but to wonder...

"Harry, what do you think about Hermione and Fred?"

Stew flew everywhere and Harry dropped his spoon. After he stopped choking on his food, Harry said, "What? You mean as a couple? Ron, Fred is a carefree guy, he likes to joke around and do whatever he wants. Hermione on the other hand, is up tight, not careless at all, and hates pranks." He picked up his spoon again, but when he saw the concerned look still on his friends face he said, "It would never work. Why? Do you think something is going on?"

"Im not sure Harry, I just think it's peculiar that he wants to study all of a sudden. He's always telling mum about how his and George's prank shop will do great. It's just all..."

"Weird." Harry answered for him.

"Yeah, weird." But what Ron really wanted to say, was that it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that his brother would be getting the girl he'd loved ever since he'd laid eyes on her. He loved her soft brown eyes and bushy hair. He loved the fact that she was so intelligent. "It would never work." he whispered to himself.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I was- I was just thinking that if they did date, that it would never work."

"You got that right." And just like that the boys were eating lunch again.

Meanwhile back in the empty common room, Fred had moved away some of the pillows that had previously sat on the huge couch which sits in front of the fire place. Then he took a hand and motioned for me to have a seat next to him.

"Fred, what if Ron or Ginny or anybody comes in?" I said. Looking around worriedly.

But Fred sighed and put his hand on the small of my back.

"It's okay, I promise everybodys at lunch, and I put a charm on the fat lady, so she couldn't let anybody in until I say so."

"Wow, you think of everything don't you?"

"You bet."

Now we were laying side by side on the couch, staring deeply into each others eyes. Fred pulled me closer. He was so warm. I loved the way he felt. So strong, but he was gentile at the same time. I moved so we fit perfectly together. And we just lay there for the longest time. Not moving, not talking, just being there together. And I enjoyed every minute of it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up!"

I jolted awake to the sound of someone calling my name. 'What time is it?' I thought? How long was I asleep?

"Oh!" When I opened my eyes I was startled to see Rons face so close to mine.

"Hermione it's time for dinner, you're about to miss it."

"Ron? How long was I asleep?"

"About 3 hours." He looked at me, and offered a hand to help me off the couch. Then I remembered Fred and I laying here only an hour before. A pang of guilt struck me hard. "Let's go."

We walked past the fat lady, and down the many staircases that led to the Great Hall.

"So, how did your studying with my brother go?" Ron smiled.

"It- it was okay." I said.

"Yeah, did the dumbass learn anything new?" he began to laugh. I was annoyed, but ignored it, I had to learn to if I wanted to keep everything a secret.

"Barely, haha."

I sat down between Harry and Ron at the table and began to talk to Neville about his new Herbology book that Professor Sprout had given him.

My mind drifted back to only 3 days ago when Fred and I expressed out feelings.

_" Hermione, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" _

_"Yes Fred." I got up from my seat and walked outside wondering what this could be about. It was probably one of his old tricks again. But I went anyway, Only last week on the train ride here, did I realize that I thought of Fred Weasley as more than a friend. Those two weeks at the Burrow, were to thank for these feelings. Fred would always tickle me, tease me, and just plain out flirt, during my days visiting Ron. I hoped he felt the same way. I really did._

_We walked out onto the Hogwarts grounds as the sun was setting. It was really an astonishing sight to take in. Fred motioned for me to sit down under a huge oak tree with him._

_"Hermione, I need to ask you a question. Please me honest."_

_"Okay, what is it?" Here we go, I thought. This is it!_

_" What do you think about me?"_

_I sighed, 'Okay, maybe he wasn't asking me to date him, he just wants an opinion on himself, because he likes another girl...that's it.' _

_"Well, Fred, you're a nice person. You're funny, and cool to be around."_

_'Yeah it wouldn't work anyway, he's Ron's brother.' _

_"No, I meant, what do __**you**__ think about me?"_

_"Eh, well."_

_"Hermione," He cut me off, " I like you. A lot. I really do, and I want to date you."_

_The joy I've been missing for so long surfaced inside of me and I screamed, "Yes!" a little louder than I intended to. _

_A smiled spread across the twin's face. _

_"Really? You like me too?"_

_Now, a lot calmer, I smiled while I said, "I've liked you for a while."_


	5. Chapter 5

Ron tried not to stare at Hermione while he ate his dinner. But he couldn't help it. He could not stop thinking about her.

'This has got to stop.' he told himself. 'Shes my best friend. Best friends do not love each other as anything **but** friends.

Sighing, as he cut himself a piece of bread,Ron looked up to find his long-lost brother, George standing before him, looking a bit shabbier than usual.

"George what's the matter?"

"Fiona- won't- take-me-back." He gasped in between breaths, before slamming his head down onto the hard, oak table.

"Fiona? Who's Fiona?" Asked Harry.

"A girl in Ravenclaw... She's my Potions partner and she's a beaut. I asked her out and she actually said yes, but then on our date in Hogsmade two days ago, she got jealous when I was staring at another girl...SHE WON'T HAVE ME!!!" and just like that, the other twin, was bawling his eyes out like a big old baby.

Harry and Ron had to keep turning around to hide their snickers.

"I've been sitting outside the Ravenclaw common room, don't ask how I know where it is, and she just won't talk to me!"

"Oh, George just have some dinner, youll get over her in time."

"How would you know? Hmm? You've liked Hermione for almost 4 years now and she has never shown any sign of liking you back, you haven't gotten over her have you Ronnie?" he shot back.

"Oh-er-" Ron's face got blood red, and hee quickly turned to Hermione to make sure she didn't hear his idiotic brother.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." George stood up, and stomped out of the great hall.

"Ron? You like Hermione?" asked Neville and Harry in unison.

"No! Never! George doesn't know what he's talking about."

Ron quickly imitated George's actions and was back in the common room within a minute's notice.

I turned around to see Ron stomping out of the Great Hall, with a piece of bread in his hand.

'What has gotten into him lately?' I asked myself.

"Hey, miss me?" asked a familiar voice, coming from behind .

"Yeah, I did." I turned around to see the sweetest, cutest, face in the world.

Fred sat down next to me and slipped a flower in my hand, under the table.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He got up and walked out of the huge doors that led to the gardens, outside. Obediently, I followed grasping the small lily as I walked. I couldn't help but notice a small group of Slytherins watching me as I left.

Outside, the air was crisp and cool. The sun had just set over the mountains and the stars were now shining brightly over us. Fred was a few paces in front of me before he sat down under a tall oak tree next to the lake.

"Over here, nobody can see us as more than a pair of shadows." He told me while slipping an arm around my waist.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach rise, and my heart started to beat with a fast, excited rhythm.

"Wow, look at the stars! There's Orion." I pointed up to the constallation.

"I don't want to look at the stars...I only want to look at you." he said. Then Fred moved in for a kiss.

His lips were soft against mine and his hot breath warmed me up, if only for a moment. Then the boy's tongue slipped into my mouth, and I followed his move.

We lay in the grass, him on top of me, careful not to hurt me because of his weight being larger than mine. And we made out for almost fifteen minutes. I was loving every second of it. My hands ran through his dark red hair and down his back, while his did the same to me.

"Hermione," he whispered. " It's getting late."

We stopped kissing and Fred rolled around onto his back, giving me some breathing room.

"Yeah," I checked my watch. "It's 9:30."

We walked back up to the castle, hand in hand until we got too close and had to separate. I was so happy, I felt like I could take on the Voldemort, or even the world all by myself. But I could not take on what surprise was waiting for me just inside the Hogwarts door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Granger and Weasleby!" sneering at us from across the room, Draco Malfoy, my biggest enemy watched Fred and I enter the doors.

"So what Malfoy? Can't two friends go on a stroll?"

Chuckling, he said, "I don't think that was much of a stroll old George."

"It's Fred."

I just stood back and watched, now that Malfoy knew, I was in serious trouble. No doubt he would tell Ron, or Harry.

"Whatever. All that matters is that you're a Weasley, and your as poor as well...I can't even compare you to anything. That's pretty sad." Malfoy strutted closer, his smile got bigger.

Fred just stared back, viciously, giving the dirtiest looks.

"Well the, _ Fred_ if nothing's going on between you two, then I guess you won't mind if I do this!"

And before you could say Hogsmade, Draco sprang at me and kissed me hard. It hurt a lot, so I immediately pushed him away.

"YOU FREAK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Just getting a little love from you honey."

He looked very satisfied with himself until he looked over to see Fred's reaction.

Fred was holding his wand out, ready to cast a spell. He produced the leg-locking charm right then and I followed Fred back to the common room.

"I bet that'll shut him up."

"Yes it should..." I had another thought on my mind though. I could hold it in. "Fred? If malfoy saw us, down by the tree, then someone else might have too."

Fred sighed, "Don't worry Hermoine,really, we just have to be more careful from now on. That's all."

But by the way that Ron kept staring at me the rest of that night, while I tried to do my homework, I knew that something wasn't right.

While trying to do his homework, Ron couldn't get something off of his mind, two things actually: The fact that Hermione Granger was snogging his brother, and the fat that she kissed Draco right after.

All of his love for Hermione was suddenly gone. He didn't love her bushy hair anymore, he didn't love that way she laughed. He was truly, deeply, angry with her because all she was to him now was a slut.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chap7 _

"Hermione what's the answer to number 7 for our potions assignment?" Harry asked me.

"Snake bites."

"Snake bites._"_ Harry repeated back to Ron.

"Why didn't you just ask me Ron?"

"Oh, I don't know Hermione, maybe because I can't trust you anymore?" He shot me a vicious glance almost similar to the one that Fred gave Draco last night.

"What you mean,_ you can't trust me_?" I said standing up.

"Well, you lied to me about Fred and to make things worse, you cheated on him with Malfoy!"

"WHAT?" I was shocked and appalled. "I didn't cheat on him!" By now everyone in the common room was looking at us." I would never!"

"But I saw you! You were in the Great Hall kissing that... that, horn-dog!"

Anger was raising inside of me like I never felt before.

"Ron! You go ask your brother what happened. He was there! If you had any sense, you would have seen him standing there, right next to me!"

I stormed away, not caring that he was yelling. "Wait!" I didn't want to talk to Ronald Weasley ever again. I went outside the common room to find Fred.

I walked around for what felt like hours, not even caring where I was going, or that I could get in trouble for being outside my dorm so late at night. Since Fred was two years older he was aloud out for an hour longer than us 5th years. So, I was hoping I could find him.

Unfortunately, I did.

I came around the nearest corner and saw a red-haired guy all over Cho Chang.

"What's this?!" I screamed. My day had just went from bad to worse.

"Hermione I can explain..."

"Fred, forget it! Go finish snogging Harry' girlfriend."

I surprisingly wasn't sad, just angry. I lay in bed for hours that night trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't sleep, but I did come to an important conclusion.


End file.
